


New Cop on the Beat

by tkbenjamin



Category: Die Hard (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Post-Movie(s), Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2018-08-15 08:33:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8049475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tkbenjamin/pseuds/tkbenjamin
Summary: A new guy starts at the NYPD, but how did he get there and why is Matt happy about it?





	New Cop on the Beat

NEW COP ON THE BEAT

 

Gabriel Saunders walked into the NYPD that first day exuding an outward confidence he in no way felt. He hadn’t asked for the transfer. The transfer had been pushed at him and he’d been told to accept it. So he had. He’d packed his bags and moved. Well what had he expected really. That’s what happens when you were the dirty little secret of a very married official with power at Town Hall. When that ill advised affair had ended he’d been summarily packed off. It was an out of sight out of mind, and never darken my doorstep again, kind of thing. Bitch of it was he had even expected something like that to happen. He wasn’t some wet behind the ears new recruit. He was into his forties with a few relationships behind him. Some had even lasted for a few years, so when the too hot for his own good Councilman had come sniffing after him, he’d known how it would end. But the sex, Jesus, that mouth still featured prominently in his fantasies. Being transferred to the NYPD however, hadn’t really crossed his mind.

“Hey you! You Saunders?” he heard yelled across the bullpen. The voice boomed and instantly there was quiet and multiple pairs of eyes on him as he stood there.

“That’s me,” he said, voice steady and proud.

“Well don’t just stand there. Get your ass over here. I’m Captain Simmonds. Get over here, I don’t have all day.”

Saunders made his way through the jungle of people and desks until he was standing inside the Captain’s office. He shut the door on the suddenly returned noise level as the Captain waved his hand at it and went to stand by the desk.

“Sit down Saunders,” the man muttered distractedly and didn’t look up until Gabe had done so.

“You’ve got a pretty good jacket here,” the Captain said tapping the file on his desk.

“Good amount of collars, convictions and even Citations. The three C’s. So why the hell were you transferred out of Baltimore and sent here. Not that I’m complaining. I needed another Detective Lt. on my staff. I’ve only got McClane and he’s a God damned trouble magnet. So tell me why you’re here. And no bullshit. I can smell that a mile off,” Simmonds told him before leaning back in his chair, folding his hands over his stomach and waiting.

Gabe thought about what to say. He’d already thought up a story, but his instinct said that this man would see through it and that would not be good. He cleared his throat and looking and feeling uncomfortable told his new Captain a version of the truth. “I...ah...I had an affair with someone I shouldn’t have. Long story short, they were married and worked at City Hall and as soon as it ended I got my transfer orders.” he rushed out.

“Hmm, you’re a good looking man. I’m not surprised your dick got you in this situation. Learn from it,” Simmonds told him before standing up and walking to the office door again. He snatched it open and bellowed “McClane, get in here,” before slamming the door shut again and returning to his seat.

Saunders knew he looked like a stunned mullet at this turn of events but for the life of him couldn’t do anything about it. His head spun back to the door as it opened again. “What!” came the growl. A bald man stood there, wearing a shirt, rolled sleeves to his forearms over a white T-shirt, faded blue jeans and worn brown leather boots. He looked to be a little older than Gabe, but hard as rocks. The full effect made Gabe’s mouth water a little.

“McClane, meet Saunders. He’s new. You’ll be sharing duties, so no more whining about not getting to be a real police officer any more. Take him with you and show him the ropes,” Simmonds said dismissively and waved them both out the door.

Gabe stood up and walked past McClane back into the bullpen. He followed the man to his desk and waited. McClane pointed to the empty desk adjoining his own and Gabe threw himself into the chair there.

“So,” McClane began, leant back in his chair, a crooked smirk on his face, and Gabe stiffened, already wary. “Lt. Det. Gabriel Saunders. Great record with the BPD. no black marks, there almost fifteen years and suddenly you’re transferred to us with no request form from you. Who the hell did you piss off, because I’m telling you, I already have half the world pissed off at me. I don’t think this department can take any more,” McClane told him. His voice was gruff but not intimidating. It felt almost teasing without it feeling personal.

Gabe shrugged deprecatingly. “Not that hard to piss someone off,” he said off hand.

“Ha, tell John about it,” a voice said from behind him and Gabe turned his head to see a younger man, perhaps in his twenties saunter over to their desks. He had a mop of brown hair flopping over his eyes and a ready smile on his lips. A messenger bag was across his chest and his eyes were shining. He came to a stop by McClane and took his bag off, placing it on McClane’s desk, before putting both hands in the small of his back and stretching backwards. “God I hate the Subway. Seats kill my back every time,” he muttered as he stood back up straight. “So this is Saunders huh?” he said to McClane.

“Yep, this is Gabriel Saunders, and what are you doing here?” McClane asked with a note of resignation in his voice. 

“Relax papa bear, Cap Simmonds called me in to take a look at speeding up your computers. Since I have clearance it’s easier to get me to do it than wait for someone to come in from Tech Support. Hey, I’m Matt Farrell,” he said finally turning back to Saunders and holding out his hand to shake.

Gabe took the hand easily, and held it maybe a second too long, maybe. His eyes snapped away from Farrell’s chocolatey ones at the sound of a growl and looked into McClane’s icy blue eyes. For his reaction Farrell just laughed and then squeaked as he was pulled harshly straight into McClane’s lap, with McClane’s arms wrapped tightly around his waist.

“Oh shit,” Gabe whispered looking at the two men in front of him. Then he swept his eyes around the room. Most people weren’t paying any attention and the ones that were, just smiled indulgently and shook their heads slowly as if this was very normal behaviour.

“Don’t have a coronary Saunders. There isn’t much this department hasn’t dealt with when it comes to Mr. Over Possessive here and me,” Farrell said sticking his thumb over his shoulder at McClane while happily sitting in the man’s lap. He actually wriggled a bit and made himself more comfortable. This apparently made McClane happy because Saunders saw him relax.

Gabe couldn’t stop the smile from crossing his lips. It was wide and happy and he knew he looked like a fool but didn’t care.

“So I’ll bet you’re wondering what’s going on,” Farrell began. He kept going without waiting for an answer.”Well, John here could use some back up beyond these fine folks,” he said waving at the bullpen in general, “So when a transfer request about you came along I did a little computer magic, with the permission of the Captain of coarse, and brought you here. You’re almost as good as my Caveman here, only you don’t seem to have such a great big bullseye on you for trouble. The Captain needed a new Lt. Det. who knew the ropes, John needed help and I really needed my Caveman home with me at night, safe and sound. So here you are. Now what did you want me to do to Councilman Roper for his shabby treatment of you. You do not treat former lovers the way he’s treated you, threatening your career and all,” Farrell finished.

Gabe knew his jaw was on the floor. Knew his eyes were about to fall out of his head. All he could say was, “Wh-how-ah?”

This time McClane laughed softly and answered, “My boy here’s a computer genius. And he’s got a strong sense of justice. Between them, Simmonds and him and a few of us here, thought you’d be better off here in the NYPD. We dealt with any homophobic bullshit when they realised I was with Matty here and could still kick their asses every day of the week and twice on Sunday. Plus Matty here can ruin their lives online if he wants to. Computer geniuses are scarier than me, believe me. So if you think you can walk, why don’t the three of us get an early lunch and talk a few things over. Then Matty here can fix our computers while I teach you the ropes around here and introduce you around. If we’re lucky we can use that as an excuse to stay here today and actually get home at a decent hour tonight.”

Saunders just nodded and followed the two men out.

*****  
“So what do you think of Saunders?” John asked as he crowded Matt against the tile wall in their shower. 

Matt shivered when his back met the cold wet tile, but wound his arms around his lover’s neck and held on when John began to nibble on his neck. “I think he’s got some adjustments to make. He’s been in the closet his whole life, at least work wise anyway. But give him some time and if he meets a great guy and he doesn’t get killed by some asshole, he’ll be fine. Now stop talking and start with the fucking McClane, you’re not getting any younger you know.”

John didn’t answer he simply took a firm hold of his wet and squirmy lover and lifted. Matt’s legs automatically wrapped around his waist and together they slowly lowered him until John’s thick cock was nudging against Matt’s already lubed and ready hole. “Come on John. Come on,” Matt panted and John slowly lowered him further. Second by second, little by little John entered Matt while Matt panted and begged for more. “More, more, please, don’t stop. God more-” until John was balls deep and gritting his teeth to stop from moving until Matt could adjust.

It took seconds that felt like years, then Matt reared up suddenly to take John’s mouth and plunder it. The dam walls broke then and John powered in and out of his lover, while Matt licked and bit at his lips. John tasted blood and new his boy had made him bleed. It spurred him to move faster, stronger. He pushed Matt more firmly into the wall, letting it support some of the younger man’s weight and snapped his hips in and out faster and faster until all they were, were grunts and pants and incoherence. He pushed a hand between their bodies, trusting Matt’s arms around his neck and the wall for support, and wrapped a wet hand around Matt’s ridged cock. He stroked it a few times before Matt stiffened in his arms and groaned loudly in the confines of their steamy shower. Matt came between them in ropes of creamy white that were quickly swept away by the water hitting them. His ass clenched around John’s cock and John’s own orgasm hit him like a sledge hammer. He pumped himself dry into his younger lover until even his legs felt like jelly and only locking his knees kept him upright.

Slowly they untangled themselves and finished rinsing off between sweet kisses and touches. John turned off the water and followed Matt out of the shower. They walked into their bedroom still damp and with towels wrapped around their waists to flop comfortably on the bed. Matt wriggled around until they were under the covers where John wrapped him up in his arms to still him and pull them together. 

“Love you, Caveman,”

“Love you, Hackerboy,” John replied. “If bringing Saunders here gets me home this early more often than not, he was a great idea,” John whispered into Matt’s ear.

“Wish I’d thought of it sooner,” Matt replied before he started snoring softly.

“Yeah kid and getting him out of that hell he was in even if he didn’t know it, that was definitely a great idea. Saunders is a good cop, and NYPD is gonna give him a chance to show it. Like it did me. Eventually it even gave me you,” John whispered quietly and smiled as his Hackerboy just cuddled in closer.


End file.
